


my beloved

by creepygrrrrl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, but byleth luvs him so it’s okay, dimitri loves self loathing, sad boy is sad, time skip & whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepygrrrrl/pseuds/creepygrrrrl
Summary: a short poem written from dimitri’s POV.





	my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> dimitri’s in his rh sin feels

cold. 

so cold.

in this darkness, i perish

with the restless souls of the fallen

this is my right for not joining them in their demise

i am entwined into this fate

of shadows & peril until the day their cold, unfeeling hands grasp onto mine

but suddenly

a peer of light

a beacon in this unending abyss

there is light and warmth radiating from afar and growing ever so closer

could it be?

no, i don’t deserve this

salvation is not written in my stars

although my very core yearns for it

and yet there you stand

ever so graceful, and understanding

what have i done to deserve this?

i walk a path drenched in red

someone such as i, their future is only colored in black

but you, you bring color

you bring joy, and a way out

you, with your fate entwined with she of the goddess

looking past my wrong doings, you embrace me and take me in

i cannot fathom the concept

this must be the feeling of repentance

i do not deserve such kindness and acceptance

but you stand here before me with such love in your eyes

my beloved.


End file.
